Not so good at avoiding people
by MrsM-7
Summary: When your friend knows one of your identities but goes to school with the other what do you do? Avoid her of course! Sadly, like always, things don't go as plan for Dick Grayson.


It has been two weeks. Two weeks since I returned to Gotham Academy for my sophomore year. Two long and stressful weeks. How was I supposed to handle the rest of the semester? How was I supposed to act and lie until I graduated? And why the hell did I jump all those grades?

Those were the thoughts that hunted Richard John Grayson. It had been two weeks since the young acrobat had entered his school to see none other than his team mate/friend, Artemis Crock at the entrance.

Why is this such a problem do you ask?  
Maybe because Richard, commonly called Dick, was also Robin, the famous Boy Wonder and Artemis Crock is Artemis, the kick ass archer who also fights crime. Artemis does not know Dick, she knows Robin and Artemis Crock does not know either of them. Unfortunately, both, Dick and Robin know Artemis and Artemis Crock.

Phew, see my dilemma.  
Why don't you just tell her Dick is Robin do you ask?  
Maybe because I likes to live and in an effort to do so I have to protect my super identity so that the big scary bat doesn't kill me.

It was for all these reasons that I, Dick Grayson, decided to avoid Artemis at all costs. (Ps. The First day photo incident does not count, I panicked!) However, avoiding Artemis has become really hard.

Gotham Academy is the most elite school in Gotham. Only rich people could afford it and unfortunately they had the snobbiest kids in Gotham. On my first days at Gotham Academy, I was bullied to no end. After all, I was a once circus freak who was "lucky" enough to lose his parents and become the sole heir of the multi billionaire Bruce Wayne and if that wasn't enough I was nerd enough to skip two grades. At the age of 8, I found myself in a classroom full of bigger and meaner 10 year olds. Thankfully, one of this ten year olds was Barbara Gordon, whose father's career also made her an outcast.

Therefore, when Artemis entered with a Wayne Scholarship she was destined to the same treatment. I was not surprise to see that the "wonderful" students were furious to hear of the first ever student to enter with a scholarship.

Artemis had spent the last two weeks being insulted at every corner and even the teachers turned up their powdered noses at the sight of her. (Something they did not dare do to me because I was the son of Gotham Academy's majority stock owner). She ate alone and didn't speak anywhere at any time. She had isolated herself, becoming almost invisible. Only seen when the bullies were bored and by my wary gaze and I hated it.

I hated that I couldn't help her or even talk to her. 'It is too risky', I told myself. However, the assurance was always followed by the question 'is it worth it?'  
I have only known Artemis for a short time.  
Batman would kill me.  
I would put people at risk.  
And most importantly...BATMAN WOULD KILL ME!  
For all this reasons, mainly the last one, I decided to avoid her. However, every time I saw her all alone or being insulted and pushed, I almost backed out. But I didn't and I won't...I think.

Riiiiing!

That was the bell and I have no idea what the stupid professor said all period. Mechanically, I grab my books and shove them in the bag. Out of the corner of my eye I see Artemis. She is silently walking towards the door. If I didn't know her tactics, I would have never notice her, which was obviously her intention. Slowly and carefully, I follow behind her. I have been keeping an eye on her for two weeks without her noticing. We arrived at our lockers, mine a couple away from hers, and close it at the same time. Both ready to get out of this hell hole.  
She picks up her pace once we are out of the schools grounds. Her shoulders relax a little and the tension that has being there all morning slowly fades away. Following close behind her, I look for Alfred. Just as I see him turn the corner, my attention is once again captured by Artemis. A blonde giant boy from our class, Derek, stands in front of her with his gang. Uh oh.  
So far only girls had confronted Artemis face to face. The boys preferring to say awful comments while they looked at her ass as she walked away. This change in habits was not going to end well.

"Where are you going so fast Blondie?" Derek asks Artemis whose shoulder have tense again.

"None of your damn business Derek" Artemis refutes confidently, surprising Derek but not me.

A few snickers broke out of the growing crowd. Artemis smirks; Derek growls.  
He was going to blow up, then she would and then the school parents would demand her expulsion. I couldn't let that happen.

Swiftly, I placed myself in front of Artemis.

"Is there a problem here?" I asked the glowering red teen.

"Get away Grayson, this is only between me and the other charity case" Behind me I could sense Artemis making a fist and gritting her teeth. If Derek wasn't careful, he was going to return home with an arrow through his eye.

Carefully, I don't want an arrow through MY eye, I put my arm around Artemis. Her shoulders tense but she doesn't rip my arm off so I guess I am ok for now.

"Oh I wouldn't talk about me and Arty like that"

"Or what? You are going to send big daddy to rescue you" Derek mockingly said to the crowd's pleasure. I simply smirked.

"I could do that or I could simply punch you in the face if you prefer it." I answered with sweet smile. Artemis smirked, Derek turned purple.

"Are you threatening me freak?!"

"Why not sir, I am simply informing you of what will happen if you ever speak, touch or even look at Artemis again." I answered deadly serious now. The gathered students finally shut their mouths. Artemis looked at me in surprise, thankfully she quickly hid it. Derek looked furious, he was going to explode in 3 2 1

"Who the hell do you think you are? Just because that imbecile of a play boy took you in to be his boy toy you think you have the right to challenge _me_?"

"Derek I suggest you shut up right now" I say in a low voice very reminiscent of my guardian's secret identity, Batman.

"Or what, what will you and this slut that daddy bought for you could possibly do to me?" In a blink of an eye, I punched Derek's face. In the process, Artemis got free, kicked Derek's little Derek (if you know what I mean) and stormed out with me following closed behind. Sending a message to Alfred that I would arrive home later, I followed Artemis at a safe distance. Once we were in a secluded space, Artemis abruptly turned around to face me.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a glare.

"Just making sure you are ok"

"Why?" She asked, arms crossed.

"Well, Derek said some pretty awful things" To my surprise she started laughing.

"Believe me I've heard worse. I meant why did you intervened? What do you want?" She asked once again glaring. I just stared. What would I say? And why _did_ I follow her here?

"Well we freaks have to stick together" I finally answered and she finally lost her glare.

"Well thanks but I can handle myself"

"I know, but I am still glad to help. Always nice to punch Derek." I joke as we continue walking towards where I presume is her home. She laughs but suddenly stops looking at me curiously.

"How do you know my name?" She asks suspiciously

"We are in the same classes, how could I not know your name" I answer with a wink in hopes she arrives to the wrong conclusion. "I am Dick by the way" I add offering a hand.

"Artemis"

"I know" She rolls her eyes at me and continues walking with me side by side.

"And why are you still following me?" She asks without stopping her walk.

"Just making sure you get home ok" I repeat.

"Do you really think I am going to let you know where I live?"

"Why not?" I asked offended

"Well, you are kind of weird"

"I am not" I replied a little offended.

"Oh so it wasn't you that took my picture the first day, then avoided me like the plague and has followed me after every class?" She asks with a small smirk. Damn she was good.

"I was not following you" I lied matter of factly.

"Sure you weren't, still not taking you home. Walk away buddy".

"Fine, I will. But only because this is Gotham and I am kind of proud you are being so paranoid." I answered. Turning around I started walking back to the nearest zeta transport while patting myself in the back for not revealing anything about myself.

My relief was cut short the next day. Artemis stopped by my locker.

"Hey" She saluted calmly. As if talking to me was a normal occurrence. As if we were Artemis and Robin and not Artemis Crock and Richard Grayson.

"Mmm hey, what's up?" I asked rather nervous. I couldn't avoid her if she came directly towards me.

Artemis sensed I was uncomfortable and looking at the ground she quickly murmured "Oh umm nothing, just thought I should say hi" and with that she was off. 'I am a dick' pun intended. With a sight I close my locker door, jumping in fright when I see the redhead leaning beside my locker. Barbara Gordon, the only person besides the Bat that could sneak up on me. If I didn't know any better, I would say she was trained by Batman.

"What was that?" She asked straight forwardly

"What was what?" I answered with fake ignorance without looking her directly in her eye. I could not for the life of me lie to Barbara.

"Yesterday you punched Derek to defend that girl and now you just brushed her off."

"No, I did not"

"Yes you did, now I don't know what your deal is but being a dick won't get you a date." I choked up. A date with Artemis! Yuck, that's so wrong and Wally would kill me.

"I am always dick" I answer once the coughing fit is over. Barbara simply glares. Sighing in resignation, I enter our classroom and walk directly towards Artemis.

"Hey" I say dumbly while scratching the back of my head.

"What?" She answers brusquely. I wince, this will not go well.

"I wanted to apologize for my attitude this morning. I was kind of surprise you talked to me" I answered honestly. After a long calculating look, Artemis finally lowers her shield and a small smile breaks out.

"That's ok, you look kind of dumb"

"He is" Barbara says while sitting beside Artemis.

"Hey, I take offense in that." I say pouting while the girls laugh at my expense.

"Hey, I am Barbara" Barbara introduces herself to Artemis. Just as Artemis was going to introduce herself, the door was snapped open. Two guys in masks and automatic guns walk in forcing a black eyed Derek inside. Immediately, I straighten and begin to calculate the situation around me. Behind me Artemis and oddly Barbara straighten too. 'Ok, two goons with guns, 27 students. Clear soundproof and unbreakable windows (damn this rich school), an air vent and only one door. Help? Can't call anyone, too risky and communicator's at the locker. I am on my own...or am I.'

"Ok kiddies listen up if you wanna' live. I want everyone here to listen closely. Where are Wayne and Gordon?" The fattest goon asks. Slowly Barbara and I look at each other. For a moment the class is silent then Derek stands up and points directly at us.

"There, those are the freaks you want. Now let me go or.."

"Or what?!" The goon screams pointing the gun at him. Derek pales and shuts up. However the damage is already done. They are coming towards me but must importantly towards Barbara. Two of the goons forcefully grab Barbara and me and lead us away from the classrooms. Others are taking students from other classes. We all have something in common: they are taking the kids of the richest and most influential people in Gotham. By the time we arrive at the library I have counted 16 masked men. This wasn't going to be easy. After an hour the kidnappers finally stop bringing people in. They have taken 29 hostages. The kidnappers start calling our families for a ransom. Mistake. Bruce will find out I've been taken hostage noe. However, what can he do without exposing us? No, I had to do this. My only hope is that Artemis finds a way to help me. Just as I began to look for a way to escape and change into Robin, a goon enters running. "Boss, someone attacked Elliot and escaped" Definitely Artemis.

"What?!" While the overweight boss fought with the cowering goon, I quietly slipped out of my chair and without looking back disappeared from the room. In minutes, I was properly dressed and crawling through the air vents. A noise alerted me of someone coming my way. Knowing it was likely Artemis, I hide until she crawls by and carefully cover her mouth before she can scream. I was not expecting her bite.

"Owe" I yelped almost soundlessly.

"Robin?" Artemis asked recognizing my voice.

"No, the tooth fairy" I respond sarcastically while shaking my hand.

"What are you doing here?" She asks

"There's a hostage situation. What are you even doing in Gotham?" I then asked feigning ignorance. She pales and starts stammering something about a school fair and a cousin and whatever that did not made sense at all.

"Ok, we don't have time for this. Listen, I have counted 16 men but there could be more. They have 28 hostages in the library. Any idea what they did with the rest of the students?" I asked knowing she had been with them.

"They are all at gun point in the gym with 7 goons."

"Ok that's good"

"How is that good?" Artemis almost yells

"Well it's easier to rescue people when they are all at the same place." I answer quietly and making motions for her to lower her voice.

"Oh, makes sense" she whispers "So what's the plan? Do we call for help? Is Batman here too?"

"Mmm no, he is in a mission in Japan" I lie smoothly. "And we can't call for anyone without exposing..." I shut up before I say that we can expose ourselves as students.

"Oh right" She answers "So what now?"

Just as I was about to answer, I hear the smallest of sounds coming from behind us. Signaling Artemis, we quickly ready ourselves for an attack. Just as I was about to throw a smoke bomb and Artemis let an arrow fly, I feel a sharp object in my throat.

"Robin?" "Batgirl?" We both say at the same time. In front of me Batgirl has a batarang pointed at my throat while Artemis still points an arrow at her. Realizing our mistake, Batgirl and I drop our weapons. Artemis does not.

"Artemis is ok, she is cool." Artemis looks uncertain but lowers her bow slowly so I direct my gaze once more towards my partner in crime.  
"What are you doing here, miss me much?" I asked with a flirty tone reminiscent of KF rather than me. She always brought it out of me.

"Yeah I finally will say yes to you and I crawled into this dusty vent to do so"

"A girl after my own heart" I reply to her sarcasm. Artemis looks confused besides me.

"Robin, who is this?" She asks looking at Batgirl.

"Artemis this is the sexy and mysterious Batgirl, Batgirl I would introduce you but I know you have probably already hacked everything I own sooo" Batgirl doesn't deny my accusation. After all we have been trying to figure out each other's alter ego for ages. Whoever figures it out first wins an ice cream! Yum. Hey don't judge us, we were kids when we made the bet.

"Yeah yeah, Artemis Crock, daughter of Huntress and sport-master. It's a pleasure." Batgirl smirks. I was going to kill her. Artemis looked shocked.

"Batgirl" I whined. "You weren't supposed to tell her we know who she is."

"Oops, sorry" BG answers not looking sorry at all.

"You knew?" Artemis asked still shocked.

"Of course I knew, I am a detective"

"Then why, why..." Artemis stumbled shamefully looking down. My eyes softened and my smirk disappeared.

"Hey" I say forcing her to look at me. "I don't care at all about your parents crimes. I only care about what you do with your life. I trust you Arty, now get whelmed girls because it's going to be a bumpy ride" Artemis sent me a grateful smile and asked "So what now?"

"Now we attack" I reply with an evil smirk.

-YJ-

Between the three of us, we managed to restore order to the school in no time. We had all the goons tied up and the teachers and students round up at the gym. Just as we were about to disappear, Artemis and I to change and Batgirl to wherever the hell she came from, a problem arose when the principal started yelling none other than my name.  
"Grayson! Where's the Wayne kid? We can't lose that kid!" He yelled. Beside me, Artemis and Batgirl immediately tensed and started looking for the missing child. I was doomed.

"Where is he?" Artemis screamed slamming the boss against a wall. Batgirl was beside her, wearing the signature bat glare.

"I do-don't know...he and Gordon disappeared while in the library" The idiot stammered.

Artemis shook him a couple more times before I forcefully remove her from him. This was a waste of time. Barbara was missing. It doesn't take a genius to figure out she was the best way out of here, being the commissioner's daughter and all. We didn't have time to look for a "lost" Richard Grayson. Some goon was walking the halls of this school with my best friend.

"Stop" I growled at Artemis and Batgirl that were still screaming at the masked men. They immediately did. "We don't have time for this, the police will be here any minute and we will have to be long gone by then. If we leave without finding Gordon we might never find her" And with that I marched out of the gym. The other two following close behind.

"What about Grayson?" Batgirl asked. "We have to find him too."

"Yeah, he is also missing" Artemis pitch in. Trying not to lose it, I carefully brush the search for myself off.

"Forget about Grayson, Gordon is our priority. She is the commissioner's daughter. Therefor extremely valuable and this goons will not hesitate to do anything to her" I say my voice rising with every word. Just imagining what this idiots could do to Barbara makes my skin crawl. I should have never left her at the library.

"No! Grayson is Wayne's kid. The price on his head is higher than a simple police kid" Batgirl screamed surprising me.

"Don't dismiss her like that!" I yelled back

"No, you stop dismissing Grayson!" Batgirl yelled right at my face.

"Robin! Batgirl!" The principal came running out of the court.

"What!?" We bought shout making him cowered.

"The new girl is also missing, Artemis Crock, she is the Wayne's scholarship winner. I can't lose both of Wayne's kids!" The three of us exchange a look. We were pretty sure Artemis was safe, the only one at risk was Babs.

"Don't worry we will find the three of them" Artemis answered and pushed the principal back inside. She then turn around, grabbed both Batgirl and me and sent us into the nearest classroom.

"Ok, I don't know what your problem is but where I come from we save ALL the hostages and don't prioritize. Therefore, let's split up and look for both of them." Artemis glared.

"No, we can't split up. Let's just look for Gordon and then focus on Grayson."

"It's this some sexist thing or something!" Batgirl yelled back at my plan "No, Grayson first"

"Gordon"

"Grayson"

"Gordon"

"Grayson"

"Gordon"

"Grayson"

"STOP! We are losing time and my best friend is at the hands of lunatics!" I finally yelled, realizing my mistake a second too late. Both Batgirl and Artemis look at me with shocked expressions.

"Dick?" They both ask at the same time. It doesn't come as a surprise that Artemis figures it out. After all, she has been in this school for the past two weeks and has seen me with Barbara all the time. Batgirl however...that's when it all clicks. Batgirl casually shows up at GA to rescue us without the Batman, she has the same hair, attitude and personality. Well I guess this explains why I have a crush on both. Suddenly, I can't contain it anymore and I start laughing out loud. Batgirl/Barbara joins me. Artemis looks confused. The stress of the past few minutes leave my body and relief replaces it. Barbara's fine. She is ok. My relief is such that I unconsciously grab her by the waist and kiss her with all my might. To my relief she kisses me back and it's perfect.

"Whoa! What's happening?" Artemis interrupts the best moment of my life.

"Go away" I answer while pulling Babs closer to me. I never want to let go.

"Hey stop, we still have to look for Barbara" Artemis tries. We laugh again much to her disbelief. Finally taking a deep breath, Barbara controls herself enough to get off her mask. At the look on Artemis face we laugh hysterically again.

"Well this explains a lot" She deadpans.

"It sure does" I concede taking of my mask too. We all look at each other for a second before bursting into laugher again.

"We've *laugh* been *laugh* fighting to *laugh* look for ourselves." Artemis explodes over laugher.  
-YJ-

"Oh my God, they are alive!" The principal exclaims as we enter the gym in our normal clothes.

"Yes, Robin, Batgirl and a blond hottie rescued us" I tell him. Artemis and Barbara punch my arms and then high five. I wince and pout.

After the police makes sure the school is cleared, the students are finally allowed to get out of the gym. Barbara is immediately enveloped in her father's arms. Standing at his side is Bruce. He gently grips my shoulder. He is relieved. I roll my eyes at him and turn around to find Artemis. She is a few steps behind me awkwardly shifting.

"Hey Bruce, can Artemis come over?" I ask him meaningfully. He raises one eye brow studies Artemis carefully and slowly nods, a practiced smile on his face. I grin at her and turn towards Babs.

"Hey, I will call you later ok?" I say grabbing her hand unconsciously.

"Sure, you own me an ice cream after all"

"I do not"

"Yes you do"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Oh for the love of God, shut up" Artemis explodes. I smirk at her and then turn towards Barbara.

"This isn't over" I tell her with a fake glare, she smiles that beautiful smile of hers and I know I will be buying that cone. Quickly, her father has a gun, I steal a kiss and run towards Bruce's limo. Behind me I can hear Gordon spluttering, Bruce's exasperation and Artemis laugher.

The ride to the manor is awfully tense. We all know why Artemis has been invited. The secret is out. Once we arrive, we follow Bruce silently towards his study. There we sit in awkward silent with Bruce's stare. Artemis breaks the silence with a witty remark "How was Japan?" She asks, it takes everything in me not to laugh. Bruce looks at her sternly and then surprises both of us by giving an exasperate sight and a little smirk.

"I don't have to tell you what will happen if you decide to make mine and Dick's secret identities known right?" He asks with a glare

"Of course not, I would never tell anyone!" Artemis answers affronted.

"Great, now give me a moment alone with Dick." I gulp, Artemis immediately stands up and leaves...traitor.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen and I know she would have never figure it out if I had just avoided her but she was being bullied and I couldn't stand it anymore so I helped her and then the school was invaded and since she knew I was close to Barbara and saw me freak out about her missing well she kind of guessed." I say in one breath not making much sense.

"Let me get this straight, in an effort to protect your identity you avoided Artemis until you couldn't stand the bullying anymore and risked her finding out who you were by helping her." My heart sank. I couldn't even look at Bruce in the eye. "Dick, look at me?"

Immediately I turn my gaze towards my mentor and am surprise to find them devoid of disappointment instead they look, dare I say it, proud.

"Dick, have you ever questioned why I gave Artemis a scholarship to Gotham Academy when I knew how risky could it be?"

"Mmmm no, I just thought that you wanted to keep a close eye on her."

"I did. But I also wanted to help her and protect her. I wanted her to find friends"

"Are you telling me you wanted me to befriend her? Why didn't you say anything?!" I ask shocked.

"I wanted you to befriend her by choice not because I told you to. Besides, I know you Dick. You would not have risk our identities if you didn't really trusted her and you wouldn't be the boy I took in years ago if you would have just stood by while a person was being mistreated."

After that, Bruce started working on some papers from the office. I just sat there thinking about what Bruce had said. He was right, I could have never just stood there. We sat there in comfortable silence for some time until I remembered that Artemis was waiting outside. Just as I was about to exit, I turn around.

"Dad?" Startled Bruce looks up. After all, it wasn't every day that I referred to him as that.

"Yes, son?" he asks in return.

"Thanks." I simply answer with a small shy smile.

"You're welcome." He replies, I turn around to leave again when he adds "Oh and Dick?"

"Yes?"

"Don't think I have forgotten your little scene with Ms. Gordon. We will have a talk about that later."

"Don't worry, I am looking forward to it." I reply making him frown.

"Why?" he asks

"Oh, I am curious to know why I wasn't aware that my best friend as Dick Grayson it's also my partner as Robin." Bruce only raises an eyebrow and replies with "It seems like we will have an interesting conversation." I smirk, close the door behind me and leave to find Artemis.  
-YJ-  
"Cookies! Awesome! Thanks Alf!" I say as I enter the kitchen. Eating two cookies at once, I notice Artemis staring at me. "What?" I ask with my mouth full.

"We will laugh about this someday?"

"Hehehe, yeah, I panicked when I saw you at school." I answer uncomfortably while scratching my head. She simply rolls her eyes and grabs a cookie.

"You are a troll"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are"

"Am not!"

"Ughhh, we are not going to do this, I am not Barbara" She yells exasperated.

"You are no fun" I pout

"Whatever bird boy, I am still shocked that Batman's protégé is a nerd. I mean, seriously a mathlete?"

"Hey! I am not a nerd!"

"Dick you are two grades ahead." She smirks

"Well, at least I am not a genius like Wally." I retort childishly.

"Baywatch a genius, yeah right." She scoffs. I frown at her dismissal.

"It's true, he has been a science brainiac since forever and after his powers he reached genius levels. His powers make it possible for him to have rapid understanding of things." I refute with my arms crossed.

"Are you serious? Then why does he act like an idiot most of the time?"

"Same reason Dick Grayson acts like a doofus, secret identities." I say matter of factly.

"Wow." She says in shock, munching on her cookie. "Well at least I figured out Batman's and Robin's identities first" She smirks snapping out of it.

"Actually..." Before I could correct her our communicators beep. We look at each other and with a smile I stand up.

"Come on, there's a zeta tube at the bat cave"  
-YJ-  
Months have passes since the revelations on that faithful school day. Artemis and I have become closer and I am happy to say that she doesn't wander around the school like a ghost anymore. She and Barbara have also become great friends. Sadly, this means that I am often outnumbered. But I guess that's a small price to pay for seeing your friends happy. My relationship with Barbara has also been great. We are essentially the same friends that we have been since we were 10 and 8 year olds. However, now, we kiss and sneak around a lot. Something that makes Batman furious when we do it as our alter egos.

Today it's the last day before summer vacation starts and finally after months of begging I have been allowed to show Babs the cave. The girls won't shut up about it. When the bell rings, the students immediately stand up in an effort to leave this hell we call school as soon as possible.

"I can't wait to show you around, it's going to be so awesome" Artemis is rambling to Barbara.  
"I know! I am so excited" Babs gushes. "Also, I want to meet this Zatanna" She suddenly said glaring at me.

" _She_ kissed _me_!" I said for the hundredth time.

"Only because you are a flirt" Barbara replied

"I am not a flirt, Robin is and besides I thought _I_ was supposed to show you around." I pout. Barbara and Artemis look at each other and burst out laughing.

"Sorry babe but chicks before dicks" They burst out laughing again but this time they are joined by another person.

"Nice pun, Red" The newcomer states from behind us.

"Wally!" Barbara yells as she launches at him.

"Hey, what happened to bros over hoes?" I say pouting at my best friend.

"Sorry dude, we red heads have to stick together." Wally says with a wink at Barbara who only laughs at my pout.

"Wally!?" Artemis suddenly explodes. Oh right, oops.

"Hey Babe" Wally winks putting his arm around her and immediately forgetting about Babs.

"What are you doing here?" Artemis asked shocked.

"I am here for Barbara's introduction to the team. Obviously."

"You know about Barbara and Dick?"

"Of course, he's my best friend. I have known about him since he wore green panties around the city." Wally winks at me while I growl.

"I hate you" I growl at him.

"Awww, no you don't, you love me."

"You are both idiots. Why didn't you tell me Baywatch knew?" Artemis interrupts us frowning.

"I forgot" I say scratching my head

"Ughhh idiots, come on Barbara let's go." With that she grabs Barbara and promptly continues walking towards the exit. Wally and I share a look and burst out laughing.

"Did you see her face!?"

"Priceless"

We high five each other and still laughing follow the girls. Who knew a bully and kidnapper could bring so much excitement to someone's life? 


End file.
